


The 13th Wolf - The Promise

by TristonKing



Series: The 13th Wolf - The Promise [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, ButtrustmeIwon'tmakeyourcryhard, Final Fantasy Crossover, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Utopia, War, Weapons, allusions, janny - Freeform, sterek, teen wolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristonKing/pseuds/TristonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Utopia of Nirvana, the cast must survive The Purification, a mass assassination of all werewolves and those associated with them.<br/>Each character has something they need to protect and achieve, and they will come together in ways they could have never imagined. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>This is a work inspired by the story of Final Fantasy 13 , using the characters of Teen Wolf.<br/>(If you have not played this game, the story can still be read and understood. If you have, then you will see many similarities between the two)<br/>Though the story will have many parallels to concepts of FF13, CHARACTERS WILL MOSTLY STICK TO HOW THEY ARE IN THE SHOW!</p>
<p>If you are confused with terms, a data sheet will be provided and updated in Chapter 1 with each occurring chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information & Terms!

**Author's Note:**

> Always leave comments and critiques! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sheet will be updated with new info each chapter if there's something in the story you don't understand!

Current Characters: 

Allison Argent - Daughter of Chris Argent. Goes undercover in the Purification to rescue her fiancee, Scott, a recent Beta. Next leader of the Silver Angels, the order that controls Nirvana.

Danny Mehalani - Friend of Jackson. Goes into the Purification to investigate the disappearance of his parents, who were marked as “special” by the Silver Angels. 

Derek Hale - Leader of Team Zeta, a vigilante group of people who have wolf/human DNA. Aims to save Scott, his adoptive brother and to bring down the Silver Angels once and for all. 

Stiles Stilinski - Also saving Scott, is sent to the Purification for his affiliation with Scott. 

Lydia Martin - Swept up in the Purification to find Jackson, she is hiding something she can’t describe. 

Jackson Whittemore - Lydia's ex-boyfriend who has mysteriously disappeared around the time of the Purification. 

Scott McCall - A recently turned Beta Werewolf, he is hidden inside Peter’s mansion and is attempted to be retrieved by Allison, Derek and Stiles.

Peter Hale - An Alpha werewolf responsible for changing Scott,. The discovery of his presence is the cause of The Purification. 

Isaac Lahey - The right hand of Zeta, lead by Derek. Isaac stays collected, trying to fill in the gaps of leadership that Derek lacks. His Zeta background gives him heightened senses making him an asset in combat. 

Cora Hale - One of the main fighters of Zeta, lead by Derek. The young man’s sister, who had gone missing after their families extermination, she recently returned to Derek’s side and joined Zeta. Her blood gives her heightened speed surpassing others. 

Erica Reyes - One of the main fighters of Zeta, lead by Derek. She fights hard for Zeta, though her personality would imply she has better things to do. Her blood gives her an almost sixth sense. 

Vernon Boyd - One of the main fighters of Zeta, lead by Derek. A quiet man, whose anger makes him irrational due to the Zeta blood running through. Thus he keeps a cool head. 

Sheriff Stilinski - A former Beacon Hills police officer, he aides his son Stiles in his attempt to save Scott. He fights for his deceased wife, who met her fate at Angel hands. 

Terminology: 

Nirvana - An immense utopia overseen by the Silver Angels, the Argents. Each part of the City is facilitated by a Cherub,one of the Argent family, who uses their resources to provide the city with bountiful harvest and necessities. 

The Den - Know as the lowest pit of hell, the Den is said to be a breeding ground for bloodthirsty monsters, namely werewolves. The Silver Angels prevent anyone from leaving Nirvana under an oath of protection from this threat. Thus, anyone who is said to associate in any way with the Den or werewolves, are expelled or eliminated. 

Werewolves - Well known and feared in Nirvana, werewolves are described as savage beasts, capable of bringing down entire cities, razing homes and killing the innocent. Anyone who has had connection with werewolves is viewed as a possible threat for infection, and is disposed of by the Silver Angels. 

Silver Angels - An ancient family of dedicated werewolf hunters who have built and now rule over the city of Nirvana. Gerard Argent sits at the throne as Seraph, directing the city. His son, Chris Argent, is in charge of the assault team, the Cavalry. His daughter, Kate Argent, operates as his direct assistant. Chris’s wife, Victoria Argent, leads the extermination unit, Muu. Chris and Victoria are Allison’s parents and unaware of her current actions. 

The Purification - After an event occurring in Beacon Hills, a town within the city of Nirvana, many people are exiled to The Den, under suspicion of becoming Beta werewolves. 

Alpha - Refers to a werewolf leader, who are said to have tremendous power. They have the ability to change anyone into a Beta werewolf and can bend them to submit to their will. They are the main target of an ongoing war with the Silver Angels. 

Beta - A person turned into a werewolf by an Alpha, Beta’s are regarded by the Silver Angels as uncontrollable and highly dangerous. People who come into contact with an Alpha are expelled from Nirvana, under fear they may be Betas, since it is difficult to discern a human from a werewolf. 

Omega - A werewolf who actively opposes their fate and thus falls into a less than human state of strength, a typical Beta issue, that results in an almost zombified state of existence. This happens often, as the werewolf infection is not long lasting and cannot properly match with human DNA without repercussions. 

Zeta - Also known as hybrids, these people are humans with werewolf DNA that are not directly werewolves by birth, but have traits of werewolf powers, ranging from superhuman strength, senses or speed, but do not have all or sometimes even none of these traits. Derek Hale is an example of someone born Zeta. 

Twilight - A Twilight is a werewolf who obeys the orders of their Alpha and thus progresses into a state of mutation, eventually turning them into a full wolf incapable of human interaction. Scott McCall is an example of this. No known cases of reversion have been seen. 

Bio-Animals - A project devised by Kate Argent to turn actual animals into mechanized weapons, retaining their primal fury, while being injected with drugs and equipment to increase their power. They are usually used to hunt werewolves, but may be used as a threat for human submission.


	2. Purified - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purification begins... our heroes will cross paths in ways they could never imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always leave comments and critiques and don't forget the info page in Chapter 1 if you are unfamiliar with a term!

The interior of the dark train shook with repetitive noise, speeding towards the doomed destination. A soldier clad in silver armor stepped into the traincar, gun pointed, surveying it’s passengers. This was it, the Purification. 

“When should we-?” Danny asked in a hushed whisper to the hooded girl next to him. 

“Quiet!” Allison responded in an equally quiet, but harsh whisper, not wanting to blow her cover. 

Danny looked over to the soldier as he observed a small girl, who looked on the verge of tears. However, she was managing to keep the soldier distracted. 

“All right, don’t die.” he said quietly as he looked down and readied himself for the upcoming chaos. 

The train rumbled and shook violently, picking up speed as it passed through the gate of Purgatory, the midway between the haven of Nirvana and the desolate Den. Allison could hear the gate shutting rapidly as it could, in order to prevent any werewolves from passing into the city, though it had been said to have been cleared of them long ago. Allison took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands, preparing for the battle ahead. 

As the train accelerated, the soldier in the car almost lost his balance for only a second. Seizing the opportunity, Allison leaped out of her seat and tazed the guard, having broken through her cuffs before the train had even left the station. She pressed a switch, releasing the plasma cuffs that held everyone to their seats in the train. 

“Awesome!” Danny exclaimed as he was freed. Another group of guards came into the train to investigate the commotion. 

“Freeze!” they yelled, beginning to fire at the crowd. However, Allison dodged their bullets with acrobatic agility, engaging them in close combat, kicking both guards in their necks and disabling them. She grabbed their guns and proceeded to run through the train, shooting any soldier that passed through in an attempt to bar her path. 

“You ok?” Danny asked the small girl, who at this point had broken into full on sobbing. She began to calm down and nodded at him, wiping away her tears. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be ok.” Danny assured with a wink, and rushed after Allison. He walked into the next car, a dozen soldiers laying on the ground unconscious, Allison standing in the middle, clearly having won the fray. 

“Someone’s been busy.” Danny said, the next car holding their weapons. He picked up his collapsible staff, handing Allison her bowblade, along with a small messenger bag that contained a few other weapons and necessities. Allison took the weapons with a simple nod, staying focused on her mission. She and Danny rushed to the middle car, observing through the window the upcoming view. 

The city of Purgatory was drenched in a deep fog, clouds blanketing the sky in a whitish gray, complete with concrete buildings towering into the sky. There were soldiers stationed around every corner to observe the Purification. This wouldn’t be easy. Soon, Muu patrol cars followed the train, ordering for it to stop having already been notified of the overthrow. They began to shoot at the train, in an attempt to kill those already doomed to a horrid fate. 

“Everybody duck!” Danny yelled back to the terrified passengers, who then took cover. Allison then took a grenade out of her bag, punching through the glass window and throwing it back at the pursuing vehicles. They responded with their own aerial fire, shooting electrical currents from passing jets, cutting off the trains power supply and bringing it to a halt. 

Allison could hear gunfire outside, but not aimed at them. In fact, listening closely she could hear that the entire city had gone from silent to a warzone in only a few minutes. Clearly she was not the only one who had come opposed to the Purification. 

A Bio-Hawk flew overhead the halted train, landing it’s giant form onto the train’s roof, pecking it’s metallic beak over the exterior. It cawed ferociously into the sky, getting ready to consume it’s prey. 

“Allison! We should-” Danny began when he saw the hawk getting closer to their car, interrupted by Allison rushing past him, bow in tow. “Wait! Damn it!” Danny said, getting his staff ready as he rushed after her. She jumped onto the top of the train, bow aimed at the giant bird.It hissed at her, eyes glowing red and ferocious. Danny climbed the train clumsily, breathing heavy as he positioned his staff behind him, getting ready to fight it. 

“Allison! You know those things are meant to kill werewolves right?!” Danny said, shocked at her lack of rationale. 

“They’re going to wish I was one by the time I’m done with it.” Allison said coolly as she took aim.

The hawk flapped across the roof straight at the pair, but was stopped as Allison shoot it twice in it’s wings, her ammo being almost limitless, as they were made of solar energy shots. Combined with her precision, Allison was truly a hunter worthy of the name Argent. 

The hawk fell toward the train, slamming head first into the metal, but attempted to get up. Danny rushed towards it, breaking his staff into three sections, connected by metal chains. He wrapped them around the hawks neck quickly, and pulled it off the train, forcing it to land with a huge thud in the ground. It let out one last resounding cry before laying it’s head down, defeated. 

“Whew. That was close” Danny said, squatting down to rest as Allison putting her bowblade on a sling on her back. “ Hey wait, Allison! What about the people on the train?” 

“What about them?” Allison responded coldly “I’m not here to protect them.Besides, there will be more where that came from if we don’t hurry.” 

“Suppose that makes sense. After all, they’d probably be pretty confused as to why an Argent is helping them. Mind telling me why you’re trying to stop the Purification your family is causing?” Danny said, as he stood up. 

“Just call me Allison. My name doesn’t mean anything anymore.” Allison said, jumping off the train and walking forward with purpose. 

“Sigh, you don’t wait for anyone do you?” Danny said, following the stoic warrior into the smoke colored city.

The two ran through the city, encountering soldiers at every turn. Danny had trouble keeping up with Allison, who was a experienced combatant. However, Danny’s lacrosse history made him good with a staff and he was in great physical condition, leaving him as more of an asset than a burden. 

“So Allison, why are you here? I mean, there’s got to be a pretty good reason why an Argent would fight against the Silver Angels. What, are you against them, got a grudge, trying to-? Danny questioned as they ran. 

“Peter Hale. That’s my reason.” She said with focus, implying she didn’t want to be asked more questions. “So, hope you weren’t expecting this to be easy.” 

“No way. Never has been.” Danny said quietly to himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunfire shot across the city streets in a flurry of brightly colored bullets. Derek’s squadron engaged the soldiers of Muu and were holding out as well as they could. They needed way more manpower but Derek wasn’t sure where they would get it. As if his words were heard, escapees filed behind him, having tried to escape the Purification. He could hear the voice of Gerard Argent ring through the city, amplified by the soldiers megaphones.

“This migration is meant to be for the good of all humanity!” Gerard preached in a recorded attempt to quell the conflict. 

“More like for the good of all Argents. Seriously, who the hell does he think he is?” Boyd said in a rare display of anger. 

“Boyd.” Derek said calmly, trying to help him relax. “Stay here and keep a cool head.  
“Yeah. Sorry, I flipped out.” he said, looking down. 

“It’s ok. Just can’t have you lashing out.” Derek said “We need to inspire the people, not anger them. Stay on guard.” He put his hand on his shoulder.

“Yes sir. Destroy to create, we are Zeta!” Boyd declared proudly as he saluted Derek, saluting over the triskele emblem on his jacket. 

Derek nodded proudly at him and continued forward down the road towards the barricade where the rest of the team of Zeta were engaging the enemy. 

“This is stupid! How are we supposed to break through?” Erica whined as she took cover. 

“Would you prefer to paint your nails Erica?” Isaac yelled over the gunfire. 

“Well now that you mention it-” she said, looking at her already perfect cuticles. 

“Sure, right after she gets her hand blown off. Let’s go Erica.” Derek commanded her, giving her a quick pat on the back. “ We need to take down Muu so the people won’t fear them.” 

“Fear them? Those bunch of muscle headed power freaks? Please, as if they had a chance.” Cora said with confidence. 

“She’s right, let’s do this!” Derek commanded loudly, the others managing to press on and move forward.. 

The group of five rushed through the remaining soldiers in attempt to make a path out of the city, though it seemed as if more were constantly resurfacing around every corner of the foggy city. 

“I’m getting tired Derek! And my makeup’s not going to stay like this all day!” Erica complained again. 

“Seriously brother, there are too many for the five of us.” Cora noted as well. 

“Any plans?” Isaac asked. 

“Rip em’ apart.’ Derek said seriously. 

“Well that sounded like it took a lot of thinking.” Erica remarked sarcastically. 

“We survive, that’s all we need to do.” Cora said, echoing her brother’s thoughts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles sat with his father and Lydia in the group of train escapees in an abandoned corner of the city, his plan to rescue Scott going extremely poor so far. His father seemed agitated at their inability to do anything but sat close to Stiles’ to keep him feeling assured. Lydia simply seemed bothered, as if their deportation to The Den had been a simple schedule conflict. 

Derek walked up to the group with other members of Zeta, Stiles keeping his red hood up in hopes that Derek wouldn’t see him. He had seen him before while hanging out with Scott, having been adopted by Scott’s mother after the extermination of his family. He had always had the hugest crush on him, but had never really bothered to talk to him out of intimidation by his hot, yet quiet demeanor. 

“Is anyone injured?” Derek asked, no one responding. “Very well. If you don’t want to go to Den, fight with us. We are Zeta and we will insure no one has to die today.” 

After slight hesitation, a few people got up to join Derek’s side, Isaac and Erica handing the civilians weapons to fight with. They began to rouse cheers of rebellion, getting excited to fight against the so called Angels. Stiles’ father stood up, fire burning in his eyes. 

“Dad, you can’t...’ Stiles said, getting up behind him. 

“Stiles, listen to me just this once” he said, voice full of hurt. “ This is my duty.I owe it to your mother. Don’t worry, i’ll be okay. You stay here, don’t worry Lydia will be here to protect you. 

The Sheriff stood up and walked towards Derek, his hands balled into fists. 

“You’re-.” Derek said, recognizing him. He looked around for a second, noticing Stiles’ absence, returning his stare back to the Sheriff. 

“Derek.” he said, putting his hand out. Derek hesitantly shook it. He had run into some trouble with the law, so he wasn’t sure how Sheriff Stilinski felt about him. “I’ll fight, we’re in the same boat.” 

“You sure?” Derek said, handing him a pistol he knew the man would be familiar with. He nodded and took the pistol, placing it in the previously empty holster of his uniform, having been Purified with it. Derek could hear soldiers approaching from behind. 

“Those with weapons, stay close behind, the rest of you fall to the back!” he ordered. ‘We will make it out of here and will take down these so called Angels!” The crowd reveled in his confidence and prepared themselves to fight. 

“New recruits, follow me!” Isaac said, signaling them to follow his lead. Derek and the Sheriff nodded at one another in understanding, following behind Isaac. The Sheriff looked back at his son, giving him a reassuring smile, until he looked forward with vigor. 

“Come on, kid!” Cora rushed Stiles,who caught one last glimpse of his father disappearing into the crowd of rebels, Lydia following closely behind him. 

Clearing through the enemy forces at improved speeds, Zeta’s forces had thoroughly increased. As they reached the edge of Downtown Purgatory, a Bio-Bull emerged at the end of the block, standing on it’s hind legs, fire emerging from it’s nostrils, titanium horns primed for charging.  
Derek felt his werewolf blood course through his veins, making him stronger than an average human. The gift and curse of a Zeta. 

“No more running.” he said, Cora and Isaac right behind him. The beast charged at him and Derek charged right back at the horned beast, jumping right above it the second before it’s charge pierced him. He landed a destructive punch on the back of of it’s neck, causing severe damage. It ran at Cora, whose speed was too great for it to match. Isaac shot at it, his accuracy improved by his senses, and was able to dodge it’s slow attacks with ease. Derek finished it with an uppercut, breaking apart it’s armor. 

Backup soldiers appeared, Zeta’s new recruits firing back at them. They were doing well until they heard a deafening engine bursting through the dense clouds. It was one of the Silver Angels major warships and Derek knew it would seal their fate. The soldiers on the ground took cover as the machine fired volleys of bullets at the Zeta’s, bodies collapsing one after another. 

“Derek!” Isaac yelled, hiding behind nearby debris. 

Derek was distracted by the assault that he didn’t realize an enemy soldier snuck behind him and put a gun to his head. 

“Die, half-breed scum. Ah!” the soldier yelled, having been shot himself. The Sheriff put his gun away. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” he said, as the Sheriff gave him a half smile. 

BOOM! 

The aerial machine released a small bomb that detonated in the middle of the street, the resulting shockwave cracking open the street and knocking everyone over. The fissure opened wider down the street, swallowing rebels into the void below. The Sheriff dropped into the darkness, Derek grabbing his hand at the last second as he hung onto the edge. 

Stiles watched in horror on the opposite end of the block. He could see through the screams and chaos as he saw his father plunge into the earth with the others. 

“No...”he whispered, getting louder with each millisecond. “No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAAAAADDDDDDDD” Stiles screamed in twisted agony. 

“He needs someone. I know this is a lot to ask, but please don’t leave him alone.” The Sheriff said sadly, as Derek hung on to the edge of the cracked earth. 

“What?! No!Stop!Please!” Derek yelled desperately, trying to use his strength to grip and pull both of them with all his might, the Sheriff loosening his grip in an attempt to save Derek. He slipped through Derek’s hand, closing his eyes as he fell, a single tear falling from his eye. 

“Noooooooooo!” Derek yelled, his scream muffled by the continued shattering of the earth, breaking Derek’s grip as he too, fell into the inky darkness. 

“Dad...daddy...dad...dad...” Stiles repeated blankly. 

Stiles stood paralyzed, a voice calling to him that his body refused to heard. He had no one. His dad was gone, he had failed to protect him. How could he protect anyone, protect Scott, when he couldn’t even keep his own flesh and blood alive, his parents now gone forever. A slap hit him across the face.

“Stiles, we have to move.” Lydia said, tears running down her face rapidly. 

Stiles stared at her for a second before nodding, trying to pull himself together, following her into the fog that lead to nowhere.


	3. Purified - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make their way to the Purgatory Art Museum to confront Peter and save Scott. What can they hope to find in this crossroads of heaven and hell?

The sounds of panic, explosions, gunfire and screams fused into a chaotic melody that poured the city of Purgatory. The escapees were losing the battle all too quickly and it was unknown how much longer they could endure the assault. Danny peeked through the shattered window on the second floor of an abandoned building he and Allison had taken cover in to rest. 

“This is horrible.” he uttered, sounding almost wordless. “The Angels are supposed to protect humanity, not annihilate it.” 

“They don’t view them as humans” Allison said solemnly, peering out another window. “As far as the Angels are concerned, these people are viruses waiting to infect the world.Better to get rid of them now than later.” 

“Wait, do you mean they were never meant to make it to the Den?” Danny questioned, shocked at this news. 

“ “Makes sense. Being sent to the Den is a death sentence anyway. They were bound to die one way or another in their heads. Hell, in Gerard’s eyes he’s doing them a favor.” Allison said with contempt, not averting her gaze. 

“Still...I don’t understand why they needed to do the Purification to being with. Couldn’t they have just run a check or something to see who was a werewolf and who wasn’t? Couldn’t you have stopped this somehow? Asked your father?” Danny questioned. 

Allison shook her head. “I’m part of the Cavalry, not Muu. Even if she’s my mother, she’s stubborn as an ox, and nothing I say could sway her mind. Besides, it’s not like I knew this would happen, I can just see why it turned out this way.” Allison stood up and picked up her bow off a nearby wall. 

“But you’re their daughter? Chris and Victoria? Don’t they care what you have to say?” Danny asked, not angry at Allison, but at the Angels.”I mean, humans can’t just mercilessly kill other humans can they?” 

“Calling Gerard human is a bit of an understatement.” Allison replied, walking out of the door. 

“How about you Allison? Are they virus infected scum like the rest of your family thinks? Or are you different?” Danny questioned her, Allison remaining quiet and stoic the conversation over. “Well...okay.” Danny said, picking up his staff and following her out the door. 

The two stepped outside outside cautiously, running down the block until they saw a group of soldiers. Quickly, they retreated behind the corner of a nearby building. 

“Allison?” Danny asked quietly” What is that?” The pair’s eyes shot upward into this new development.  
“It’s a symbol, and a warning.” Allison said, rage filling her eyes. “He’s here. Peter Hale. Let’s go!” she said, sprinting off, Danny right behind her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An alarm began to ring violently, Gerard’s voice becoming just as loud over the siren. A bright crimson light shot out into the sky and a ear splitting howl could be heard rupturing through the city. 

“All soldiers are ordered to evacuate immediately and head to the rendezvous point! Take  
formation Alpha-X!” a nearby commander declared. 

Derek climbed out of the crevice, having fallen onto a section of protruding earth, saving him but leaving him physically damaged. He recognized the light and the howl. 

“Scott.” he said, ignoring the pain coursing through him and searching the street for any survivors. He noticed Isaac’s body resting on a pile of rubble. He rushed to his side, listening to his still steady heartbeat. 

“Isaac. Isaac!” he yelled, shaking him awake. He awoke, wiping the blood of his forehead standing up groggily.

“What happened? Where are-” Isaac said, still unfocused, until he looked at Derek’s withdrawn and defeated expression, the truth being revealed in that moment. 

“What about the others? Cora, Erica, Boyd? Where are they?!’ he asked, beginning to panic. 

“Dunno.” Derek replied, the feeling of failure seeping in. He had let them down, all of them. 

“Derek, come back to earth!” Isaac said, in a rare display of anger towards his leader.”This happens, and if we don’t pull it together we are going to lose more people!” 

“You’re right...not alone. Not alone.” Derek repeated to himself. “Come one, we need to get back.” 

“Right.” Isaac said, happy that Derek was returning to himself. “ We gotta find your brother, Scott, right?” 

“Yeah, if Peter’s here, that means Scott’s not too far off.” Derek said, beginning to run back to the base where Boyd had told everyone to retreat if things got rough. He and Isaac ran for a few blocks, coming across an abandoned Muu car. 

“Come on!” he yelled at Isaac, hoping in the front seat, starting the ignition. Isaac hopped in the passenger seat. “No seatbelt?” Isaac asked jokingly.  
“Heh, maybe you’re right.” Derek chuckled, buckling himself in.”Let’s go!” he said, revving the engine and driving down the unbroken path. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles stood in the middle of the crowd of those who had managed to escape the fissure. People were comforting one another, mothers and sons, uncles and nieces, family. Something that Stiles didn’t have anymore. His mind remained blank, Lydia standing by his side. 

“Stiles.I know you’re not okay. But you aren’t alone. ” she said with worry. She embraced him, something she didn’t normally do at all. Stiles realized he would need to be strong through this. Having Lydia here reminded him of that. 

“We need to survive.” she said, shaking her head downward as if to remind herself of this as well. “ Okay, let’s go!” she said, running down the street in her flats. 

“Huh?” “Wait,Lydia!” he said, running behind her. She ran towards the front of the open parking lot of the abandoned shopping mall, where Boyd had asked the others to go to if things had gotten rough. They ran towards the front of the lot where the heads of Zeta were conversing, when they stopped, hearing an engine coming towards them. A Muu patrol car was coming towards them. 

“Everyone get ready!” Cora yelled, Boyd and Erica getting their guns locked and loaded. 

“Woah, woah woah, relax!” Isaac yelled, pulling down the tinted window. The group put down their weapons and breathed a sigh of relief, Derek and Isaac having returned safely. 

“Derek!” Erica yelled, dropping her gun and running toward them. 

“You mentioned something about needing to come back for someone. You were talking about Scott, right?” Isaac asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“....Yeah. Yeah, just Scott.” Derek said, not wanting to share the horrific memory that was now plaguing him. The Sheriff's final words. He needed to find Stiles as soon as he could. He stepped out of the car, opening the trunk. “Load her up. You all stay here, I’m heading to Peter’s.” 

“You sure you want to go it alone?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah, I can take him. Besides, I’m not going to kill him, I’m going to get Scott.” Derek said as the team finished loading a few supplies he may need, leaving the trunk open. Derek looked at the light in the sky, his next destination to save his brother, his only focus. He began to rev the engine. 

“Derek?!” Stiles said with contempt. He had seen Derek fall in the crack with his father. How could he be here? Had he let his father die? After he had fought to protect him?

“What? Do you need to talk to him?” Lydia said, clueless as to what Stiles was piecing together. 

“Yeah...but not here. Not in front of all these people.” Stiles said, trying to think of a plan. 

“Oh please. Hey-!’ Lydia begin to yell to the group. 

“Shhh!” Stiles urged, putting a finger over her mouth. “No!” Come on!” He took her hand and went around the group, who were all looking to the interior of the car, speaking to Derek. 

“Come on!” he said, having her jump quietly into the backseat with him, staying ducked down and moving stealthily . 

“Stiles!” she yelled, her voice muffled by Stiles closing the trunk through the exposed back seats.. 

“Huh? That’s it?” Derek said, thinking someone had finished loading the weapons and had closed the trunk.” All right, i’m off. Keep everyone safe!” He turned on the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. Stiles peeked over the window, grateful the rearview mirror of the car was missing, unknowingly exposing the two. 

“Hey! Derek!” Cora said, seeing the pair. However, he was already too far gone on his way to Peter. Stiles ducked down and hushed Lydia, staying as quiet as they could. He could hear the car slowing down, until it halted completely. He heard the opening and slamming of a car door, until he and Lydia were in total silence. 

“Come on,” he whispered. He and Lydia clumsily made their way out of the car, looking up at sight before them. It was an art museum, resting on pillars of pure marble. It look abandoned at first, but Lydia noticed and pointed out the red light protruding out of the roof. 

“We should go in.” she said, noticing the door had already been broken in, presumably by Derek. 

‘Wait, we might need something.” Stiles opened the trunk, the weapons for Derek that had been packed for Derek left abandoned, forgoing them for his own fists. Stiles selected a metallic baseball bat, grabbing a bag full of grenades sitting next to it. 

“What about you?” he asked Lydia, who had not searched for a weapon.

“Oh, I found a few things back at the base and made some weapons of my own.” she said, proud of her work.She unzipped the jacket she wearing to reveal a belt of Molotov cocktails in small glass orbs wrapped around her waist. “I also grabbed the necessary supplies to keep them stocked, so i’ll be fine.” She winked at him. 

“You just made those?” he asked her, knowing she was smart but still surprised at her speed.

“What, like it’s hard?” she asked him, a puzzled look on her face. “Come on, let’s go.’ she said strutting into the building. 

“Lydia, wait!” Stiles yelled at her, trying to keep her safe. “We need to be careful. If you get bitten by an Alpha, it’s over.” 

“Over?” she asked, retaining her calm. 

“You become a slave of a Beta, then you become a zombie Omega. That’s all there is to it, everyone knows that.” he said in an angry ,matter-of fact voice. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” 

“Nonsense.” she said, running into the building. “Let’s go look in!” Stiles followed hesitantly into the abandoned structure, Lydia’s apparent lack of fear not slowing her down. The portraits hanging on the wall looked disconcerting with their only illumination being gray light peeking through the ceiling and a few flickering lights holding on to their last bits of power. Statues with creepy silhouettes stood still, though Stiles would believe it if they gained life of their own. 

“This is a Van Gogh piece!” Lydia said excitedly pointing to a painting hanging down the hallway. She grew entranced with it, putting a finger on her chin to observe it. 

“Hey this isn’t the time to-! Lydia, watch out!” Stiles rushed to her side, Lydia being unaware of the looming giant Bio-Hornet buzzing through the hallway to her side. Stiles rushed to her and swung his bat into it’s stinger, seconds before it hit Lydia. it crashed against the wall, green goo and sparks of electricity spurting from it’s now lifeless corpse. 

“Whoops” she said, not fazed by the attack. 

“You need to be more careful!” Stiles shouted at her out of concern, ducking as she threw a cocktail in his direction. Looking back, he saw she had caused another Bio-Hornet to explode that was about to attack Stiles. 

“You were saying?” she said smugly as she helped him up. “ Come on, we should get going. When these things are killed, they release an odor that attracts more. Better we’re not around to see it.” Stiles nodded humbly as he followed her up the stairs to the second floor. “Lydia, aren’t you scared?” he asked her, observing her nonchalant walk through the darkened exhibits. 

“Hmm...nope.” she said after a false action of thinking. 

“Don’t you get it? The Purification is highly dangerous and for someone so smart you act like-” Stiles began to complain. 

“All right.” she said, turning toward him. “Werewolves are bad. Silver Angels don’t like werewolves. Ergo, seen with a werewolf, to the Den you go. The Purification for dummies.” 

“Right, so I’d prefer not to go to the hellhole that is the Den!” Stiles said, waving his arms in the air in frustration. Lydia brought his wrist down with her hand. 

“It’ll be alright, Stiles.” she said, giving him a smile. 

“Get off me.” he said sourly, thinking that she still didn’t get it. She was just making it more difficult to protect her. He walked forward into the museum with a stern expression, getting ready to fight the danger coming forward. 

“Scott!” Derek’s voice echoed through the building. The pair stopped and looked at each other, alarmed by the voice. They began to run cautiously through the building, using Derek’s voice as their guide. Stiles would find him and make him answer for his actions. 

Derek walked through the 4th floor, wishing his Zeta ability had been enhanced scent. Somehow though, he felt like he was getting closer to Scott. But closer to Peter, his uncle as well. Peter had been discovered by the public as a full fledged werewolf only a few days ago. But Derek had known about him for years. The rest of his family had been exterminated, his mother being a human, his father a Beta. Peter had been the rat that sold them out for his own protection, but had now blown his cover. Derek had been born Zeta and had managed to escape the Argent’s assault, being taken in by Scott’s mother. He had grown up with him like an older brother, and now he needed to find his family. He wouldn’t lose them again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison struck the bolted door with her sword, convinced that Peter was somewhere where he would be guarded . Danny rested on a nearby sculpture, convinced she wouldn’t be able to break through. 

“No, keep going.” he said sassily “I’m sure if you hit the door enough times, it’ll politely swing open and let us in.” 

Allison stopped hitting the door, not because of Danny's comment, but thinking of how this had come to be. She then remembered something...Scott was a Beta now. Which meant...

“Quiet, Danny. And listen.” she said. 

“Huh? Um...ok.” Danny agreed, though still quite confused. 

Allison look upward into the ceiling, hoping this would work. 

“Scott, can you hear me? I’m here, I’m here for you. I’m so sorry. I promise I’m here to save you. Please give me a chance...I love you,” Allison said, hoping Scott would hear her. Not a moment later, a faint whine could be heard from the floors above. Allison rushed towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Danny said following her. “How did you know to do that? And what was that?” She moved forward without replying. They stopped on the top floor, a long hallway filled with twists and turns. This floor had exhibits of many ancient civilizations ranging from weapons of Medieval Europe to the sarcophagi of ancient Egypt. 

“I wonder if anyone else is here?” Danny thought aloud. “But then again...they would probably be Betas already. Not even human anymore. We would have to kill them, wouldn’t we?” asking Allison.

“He’s a Beta. My fiancee, Scott.” she said stopping, bringing Danny to a halt. 

“Wait, what?!” Danny said surprised. “You guys dated in high school, right? Well, now I get why you’re here but...he’s a Beta now.”

“Peter has him here. But i’m going to find and get him home.” she said determinedly. 

“Is he still...you know?” he asked. “Does he follow Peter? 

Allison paused before saying with calm frustration “I don’t know.” 

“But doesn’t that mean...he’ll turn into an Omega if he doesn’t, right?” Danny said stumbling over his words, trying to find the right thing to say.”I knew Scott back then, he didn’t seem like the type to follow blindly. It’s just...he won’t ever be a human again. His fate’s sealed so...” 

Allison flinched at the thought and lashed at Danny. “So we should just kill him!? Put him out of his misery?! He isn’t hurting anyone! People like you are the reason the Purification is happening!” she said in a burst of anger. She walked forward through the hallway, done talking to Danny’s sheltered opinion.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Scott!” Derek’s voice echoed again through the building. 

“So he’s looking for him too.” Stiles said angrily, practically disgusted at the sound of his voice.. 

“We’ll probably run into each other, we have the same goal.” Lydia noted. “Do you have something to tell him?” 

Stiles contemplated what was more important. He needed to find Scott, so they could get him home. That mattered more, Derek could wait. “Let’s find Scott first. Derek will be there anyway.” She nodded and they proceeded to the top floor. 

As they reached the floor, distorted whines of agony rang through the marble walls, Stiles and Lydia tensing up. Then they saw them coming towards them, malformed beings with fur growing in random places. Long claws, with malnourished bodies, barely to stand and limp their way through existence. Omegas, the fallen werewolves. They were surrounding them, the two not sure if they could handle them. 

Out of nowhere, Derek came crashing into the scene, landing successive blows on the Omega’s, crippling them and ending their despair. He looked back and saw Stiles, his breath taken away for a quick second. He hadn’t Stiles much in their childhood, but he had grown into a good looking young man. But right now, he had to protect them. “You two just going to stand there?!” he yelled. Lydia and Stiles snapped out of their fear and prepared to fight. Stiles smashed Omega weak torsos with his bat, Lydia setting them ablaze, with Derek taking them on one on one. Soon, there llay nothing more than mangled corpses at their feet. 

Lydia and Stiles sat down, taking a quick rest, their endurance running low.  
“Why are you two here? Stiles shouldn't you be at camp? Go back.” Derek asked, this making his life a lot harder. The two made expressions that showed hesitance. With a sigh, Derek said “Fine. Go hide. After I find Scott, we can all drive back.” he began to walk away quickly, needing to find Scott even more urgently than before. 

“Wait you’re trying to find Scott?” Lydia asked. 

“Yeah, we’re brothers. I owe it to him and his mother to make sure he’s safe.He’s...a Beta. ” Derek paused momentarily before continuing. “I’m going to find him, and we’re going to figure out a way out of this.” 

“Are you kidding?!” Stiles asked angrily, knowing Scott had been Purified but not that he was a Beta. “He’s a dangerous werewolf now, what the hell do you think you can do? He’ll rip you apart the second he sees you!How can you go so far to save someone who’s become a monster, when you couldn’t even save...” Stiles stopped, his throat filling with a lump, his eyes wet.. 

“You’re right. But sitting here won’t do anything.” Derek said, continuing to move. 

“Should we-?” Lydia asked the now hurt Stiles. 

“NO!” Stiles yelled. “I don’t want his help. That asshole...Scott. Scott! Why is this happening? He was just fine, I saw him the other day, we were hanging out. Why didn’t he tell me?” Stiles was a mess of hurt, confused, angry and helpless. Where did he go from here?

“We have to go with him Stiles.” Lydia said, holding Stiles shaking hands. 

“But-” he started. 

“We aren’t strong enough on our own. And if you don’t confront him about this, you’ll never know what happened.” she said, looking straight into his eyes. 

“O...ok.” he said, wiping his eyes. They followed after Derek, who nodded at them, figuring he could actually use the help, and having Stiles nearby would let him protect him easier. Running down the corridor, the trio saw two people running towards them from across, Allison and Danny. However, in between their path was a body lying on the ground. The wavy black hair, tan complexion and smooth jawline, Scott McCall’s body lay between the five survivors. 

“Scott!” they all yelled, their journey beginning in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and critques and don't forget to check out the information in Part 1, Chapter 1 for information if you don't understand something!


	4. Purified - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's lifeless form lay barely breathing. Will Allison, Derek and Stiles save him? Where is Peter? The conclusion to Purification is here!

The group ran towards the lifeless body, Allison getting to it first. She was slightly shocked at Scott’s pointed ears, his furry brows and his slightly exposed canines, but she knew it was still him inside. She felt Scott’s quickly fading pulse. Derek rushed beside her and picked up Scott’s fading corpse. 

“We need to go, the Angels and the Omegas will be here any-” she ordered determinedly, pausing as Danny stood in their path. “What?” 

“He’s...he’s really a Beta now, isn’t he?” Danny said, eyeing Scott’s changed facial features as he bit his lip. 

“Yeah, i told you that. Now come on, move.” she said, getting frustrated as they were wasting time. 

“He’s feral now. He’d kill anyone of us if he was awake.He’ll become an Omega soon.” Danny said, gripping his staff. 

“So you’re going to kill him!? Some saint you are.” Allison said, Derek backing up with a scowl on his face. Stiles and Lydia stood there, Stiles too conflicted to move, Lydia at too much of an impasse. 

“Al-Allison.” 

Scott’s voice silenced the whole room, as his golden irises opened slightly. Derek laid him down slightly, still keeping him in his arms. He reached for Allison’s hand and she took it worriedly. 

‘Is it really you? And Derek and Stiles too?” Lydia and Danny stood behind them, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“We need to go Allison.” Derek said. 

“No, he’s trying to tell us something.You couldn’t protect him, you’re not even-” she snapped at him.

“Save...them.” Scott managed to get out. “Save...humanity.” 

“Save humanity? Scott? Scott?” Derek said. 

“We will Scott, we will. Please, just don’t close your eyes.” Allison said desperately. 

“Thank you. I love you.” Scott said with a smile. His eyes glowed with brilliant vivacity, almost blinding everyone in the room. His body began to shine radiantly in golden light, shimmering and lighting the marble building. His form changed, his muscles contracting, his bones shifting. 

“Scott!?” Derek and Allison yelled as a force somehow pushed them away from him. Two black ebony bands fell out of his glowing form, one picked up by both Allison and Derek within the mayhem. 

Scott’s glow began to fade, as the group opened their eyes, a dark and hairy mass lay on the ground until it opened it’s amber eyes. It began to growl at them menacingly, and snapped at the group. It felt outnumbered and rushed off, sprinting down the hallway. 

“Wait, Scott!” Allison yelled after him. 

“What happened?” Danny asked no one in particular. 

“Betas who obey their Alpha are granted the ultimate bond between man and beast. They become Twilight, fully fledged wolves.” Lydia recited as she looked to the ground, almost as if the answers were there. 

“We have to go after him!” Allison said beginning to run. Derek grabbed her arm and shook his head. 

“There’s no point. Twilight are faster than we can catch up with.Besides, the Scott you know is..he’s...” Derek looked away from Allison, unable to say it.

“What?! What is he Derek? He’s not..” Allison tried to hold back, but tears began to pour down her face slowly, anguishing in her failure. 

“But if there’s a way to turn a human into a wolf, there’s got to be a way back right?! Come on, there has to be!” Stiles yelled desperately, looking at the group. No one wanted to meet his gaze. 

“IT’S OVER STILES!” Derek yelled at the frantic man. The group stood there in silence, until the sounds of bullet showers began to pound against the walls of the museum. 

“Everyone stand back!” a voice over a loudspeaker sounded. “We’re going to blow this place sky high, and Peter with it!” 

“Did you hear that? They’re going to blow up the museum so that they can get Peter!” Danny yelled over the assault as the group ducked, not wanting to hit by a stray bullet flying through the window.”They don’t think there’s anyone in here, and even if they did, they’d want to kill us all anyway!” 

“We need to go!” Stiles yelled over the fire. However, as fast as the attack had started, it stopped almost completely. 

“What? What’s-” Allison started, but stopped as she saw him. At the very end of the hallway, ruby red eyes glowed fiercely, staring at the group. They all watched in silence as the figure turned around and pushed on a block of marble on the wall, revealing a switch. A huge platinum door revealed itself and the figure stepped into it without a word. 

“Peter.” Derek said, his teeth grinding. He began to walk forward alone, only driven by the rage brought on by his uncle. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Danny objected. “What are you doing? That’s an Alpha! He’s even worse than a Beta! You don’t think you can actually take him on do you?” 

“WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?” Derek yelled furiously at Danny. Allison flipped her locks and proceeded onward past Derek, the latter beside her as the both headed towards Peter. Danny sighed, but followed unhappily them as well. Stiles and Lydia followed behind them, though keeping their distance. Lydia would have wanted to reunite with her best friend, but maybe now wasn’t the best time. 

They walked past the enormous platinum door, into a room surrounded by walls of crystal. In the middle of it sat Peter, on a throne of jutting crystal, his expression both amused and cunning. 

“My,my.” he said. “Aren’t you the little pack?” 

“Peter, you bastard.” Derek spat spitefully. 

“Come on now Derek, is that anyway to talk to an uncle that saved you?” Peter asked innocently. 

“Saved us?” Allison asked, her temper rising to a boil quickly. “YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID TO SCOTT A FAVOR?!” 

“Hmm? Oh, you mean the Beta? What could that mean?” 

“What do you mean, saved us?” Danny asked him, biting his lip in hesitation. 

“Well, by putting you in this room of course. After all, the Angels plan on blowing this place sky high. Though, now you’ll survive it. I’ve even got a little bomb of my own in store.” Peter tapped his foot as he talked, one leg placed on his knee

“What? What are you going on about?” Derek asked. 

“My dear nephew. While I may not be the strongest Alpha, I am one of the smartest. You didn’t think I wouldn’t come here without a backup plan, did you?” 

“I don’t care. You turned Scott McCall into a wolf! How do you turn him back?” Derek asked angrily. 

“I did, hmm? Well, there’s no way I can turn back a Twilight werewolf. Their sun has set.” Peter said matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t you dare talk about Scott that way!” Allison screamed in fury, firing three arrows straight at Peter’s head. He barely moved and dodged all three. Allison continued to fire and miss each time, growing exhausted at her futile efforts. “Scott said we needed to save humanity. I think you would be a pretty good start!” Allison switched her bow to a blade and began to walk towards Peter, Derek at her side. 

“You children, so impatient.” Peter sighed, standing up out of his chair. His exposed chest showed multiple violet shaded wounds smoking out of his torso. 

“Stiles, those are wolfsbane wounds. Has he been shot?” Lydia asked, Stiles however, was more concerned with escaping. 

“Lydia, let’s move.” Stiles said,grabbing her hand and running for the door. However, it slammed shut with no way to open it. Stiles pounded on it to no avail. 

Peter’s form expanded, fur exploding everywhere on to his body. His teeth grew to tremendous sizes, his face protruding outward. He grew taller, stronger and more fearsome. Soon, Peter;s transformation into a full fledged Alpha werewolf was complete. He growled with bloodlust at the group as he prepared to slaughter them. 

Stiles and Lydia stood back as Derek and Allison prepared to fight the ferocious monster. 

:You sure about this?” Danny asked Alison, who nodded assuredly. 

“This is for Scott.” she said, her eyes narrowing targeting Peter. Derek nodded as well, putting his fists up. If he was going to kill his uncle, it needed to be by his own hands. 

“Mom...Dad.” Danny whispered to himself. ‘Fine, you guys are crazy but so am I!” Danny declared, as he spun his staff with vigor, pointing it at Peter as he joined the two in their challenge. 

“Thanks, Danny.” Allison said, as the Alpha sprang onto the wall and lunged at the group. They were able to dodge him, Derek landing a punch on his right bicep. Peter howled in pain, as Derek stepped back. 

“His regeneration’s been slowed! The wolfsbane screwing with his powers!” Derek yelled. 

“Aim for the arms and legs! If we disable them, we can attack him more easily.” Danny yelled back, jumping back and barely avoiding Peter’s claws. 

“Got it!” Allison yelled, striking Peter’s left arm with her blade. The wolf howled again but didn’t relent, nearly biting off her head and she maneuvered backward to avoid it. However, while he was distracted Danny managed to separate his staff and bind the Alpha’s legs. He struggled to hold him, as he yelled “Now!” 

Derek ran for Peter, hitting multiple strikes on his jaw to prevent him from using his only avenue of attack left. He landed a swift uppercut,and Peter coughed up blood, the combination of wolfsbane and injuries too much to sustain. 

“Allison now! “ Derek yelled, as Allison took aim with her bow, and managed a hit square in his chest. However, Peter retaliated howling violently, the sound reverberating off the walls. The group collapsed to their knees, the sound of an Alpha’s howl too much for them to bear. Chains loose, the injured Peter sprang forth and bit every single one of them, tearing at their flesh slightly. They screamed in agony as Peter returned to his human form, barely breathing. 

.Before fading out completely, Derek heard his voice.“Kill. Kill them all.” Peter said, blood still dripping out of his mouth, his eyes glowing the same color. Derek’s sight was clouded with a dream of sorts, showing people running and screaming. There was so much blood, so much twisted pain. Chaos ravaged this vision and showed nothing but slaughter and horror. Derek could hardly bear to watch the scene take place. 

Peter reached in his pocket and pulled out a small switch, pressing the button. An explosion could be heard outside and nothing more. Peter collapsed then from his wounds, as the group lay there unconscious, their wounds healing. They had become Betas. They had become werewolves.


End file.
